


Character List for The Barking Dog Winery

by pinkdiamonds



Series: The Barking Dog Winery [13]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-12
Updated: 2011-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-22 13:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkdiamonds/pseuds/pinkdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A listing of characters and some places contained in this universe. Be warned; here there be spoilers, especially for parts 5 and 6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Character List for The Barking Dog Winery

**Author's Note:**

> I have thrown this universe open to both writers and artists. If you care to contribute to this ‘verse in any way, please go ahead. I only ask that no deathfics are written, that you keep Jack and Daniel and John and Rodney together, and that you link up to me.
> 
> Cover art by Astroskylark.

# 

# Cast of Characters in The Barking Dog Winery Universe/Places

 

## The People of Southold

Colonel Jonathan “Jack” O’Neill (Retired), current owner of the Barking Dog Winery. Retired from the Air Force after being injured in the line of duty.

Doctor Daniel Jackson, head of the Anthropology and Archeology Department at Southold College, multiple PhD’s. Daniel was recruited to Southold College after word of his unusual theories leaked out. After signing a non-disclosure agreement, Daniel was unable to discuss his theories in public, although he has continued to work on them.

Doctor John Sheppard (Major, Honorable Discharge), head of the Math Department at Southold College, holds a PhD in Applied Mathematics. In addition to teaching and research, John owns a 250 acre horse farm, called The Flying Ferris Farm, where he raises show hunters/jumpers. He also owns a Cessna. When recalled to duty, he received a field promotion to Lieutenant Colonel.

Doctor Rodney McKay, head of the Physics and Engineering Department at Southold College, multiple PhD’s. He and John were married in Canada several months after he moved in.

Autumn and Wynter O’Neill, the children of Jack’s first cousin. They are twins, and nearly eight when they come to live at the Barking Dog Winery. Jack and Daniel adopt them after their parents are killed in an automobile accident.

Daisy DeMarco (Dana Lombardo), former wife of Louis Lombardo, an attorney in St. Paul, Minnesota. She was taken in by Autumn and Wynter’s parents as a nanny/teacher. Part time secretary at Southold College and part time nanny for Autumn and Wynter.

Winsome Moore-Simon, caterer in the town of Southold, works primarily with Jack O’Neill at The Pavilion, the event venue at the winery. One of Jack’s closest friends.

Bradley (Brad), Simon, Winsome’s husband, who runs a contracting business. He built The Pavilion, and The Wisteria Room as well as all the other additions Jack has made to the winery.

Zakia Moore-Simon, Winsome and Brad’s daughter, Autumn and Wynter’s best friend.

Nicola Calavari, head winemaker at the Barking Dog Winery.

Teal’c, General Manager of the Barking Dog Winery.

Lieutenant General George Hammond (Retired), President of Southold College. George has been keeping secrets from his staff and family. He has a daughter and two grandchildren.

Walter Harriman, Assistant Manager of The Barking Dog Winery.

Bernie, Winsome’s former sous-chef, now head chef at The Wisteria Room.

Aaron, Bernie’s acting sous-chef.

Reverend Susan Branch, presides over the First Universalist Church of Southold.

Michelle Fisher, breeds Bernese Mountain dogs.

Martin (Marty) Licht, lawyer.

Billy, employee working under Nicola Calavari.

Brian, the manager of the tasting room.

Zoe, a part time employee at the tasting room.

Carl and Irene Adler, owners of The Briar Patch Farm and The Baked Briar Patch. They have six grown children and numerous grandchildren.

Scott and Lizzie Prince, owners of The Tree Farm. Lizzie is also a member of the Southold Ladies Quilting Club. They have four sons.

Luke Prince, the youngest son of Scott and Lizzie.

Doctor Janet Fraiser M.D., the town’s doctor, has a family practice.

Doctor Carson Beckett M.D., a geneticist and a physician that works part time at Doctor Fraiser’s practice. Spends most of his time working at the college trying to develop a gene therapy in order to allow certain technologies brought back through the ‘gate work.

Doctor Thomas Nevins, physician who once worked at Southold Hospital.

Joseph (Joe) Cacciatore (deceased), original owner of the Barking Dog Winery, which was the first winery on the East End of Long Island. He left the winery to Jack when he died.

Anelina (Nella) Cacciatore (deceased). Joe’s wife.

Maxine (Max, Maxi), Jack’s dog. She’s a Bernese Mountain dog.

Bella, John’s pocket Beagle.

Merlin, an award winning jumper and the foundation of John’s stable. Merlin has sired foals on Sherazade, Chunky, Tansy, Garland, Saffron, Cherry, Apollonia, Lottie, Yael, Trudy, Rowan, Willow, Sapphire, Valentine, and Raine.

Rose, a cat that lives in the stable and her three kittens, Donna, Adric, and Ian. (Named by Rodney after Dr. Who characters.)

## Other Family Members/Friends

Doctor Jeannie McKay Miller, Rodney’s sister, holds a PhD in Physics, consults part time.

Doctor Kaleb Miller, Jeannie’s husband, holds a PhD in English lit.

Madison Miller, Jeannie and Kaleb’s daughter, has inherited her mother’s and uncle’s intelligence.

Patrick and Kathleen Sheppard, John’s parents.

David and Leah Sheppard, John’s brother and his wife.

Andrew and Sabrina Sheppard, David and Leah’s children.

Sean and Elise O’Neill, (deceased) Autumn and Wynter’s parents. Sean was Jack’s first cousin, killed in an automobile accident. Elise was a gifted artist.

Charlie Kawalsky, Jack’s friend from his Special Ops days.

Red Jennings runs the stables at the Sheppard’s estate in Virginia. He was a mentor to John.

Jake Jennings, Red’s son.

Dean Chapman, a former lover of John’s.

Marlene Thomas, professor at Georgetown University, oversaw John’s graduate work.

General James Vidrine, an old friend of Patrick Sheppard.

## People at Southold College

Doctor Radek Zelenka, Professor at Southold College, holds a PhD in Mechanical Engineering and works very closely with Rodney.

Katie Brown, botanist, PhD candidate, Associate Professor at Southold.

Steven Rayner, member of the Anthropology Department, left when Daniel moved in with Jack.

Robert Rothman, member of the Anthropology Department, a good friend of Daniel and a semi-regular at the Monday night dinners.

Professor Flowers, member of the Sociology Department, one of Autumn and Wynter’s teachers.

Robert Sharman, a friend of Brad Simon, owns his own architecture business and teaches architecture part time at the college.

## People at Stargate Command/Arcea

Captain Samantha Carter, promoted to Major

General Hank Landry

Colonel Edwards

Major Coburn, promoted to Lieutenant Colonel

Captain Lorne, promoted to Major

Captain Mansfield, promoted to Major

Lieutenant Brooks, promoted to Captain

Sergeant Garcia, promoted to Master Sergeant

Sergeant Henderson, promoted to Master Sergeant

Airman Ryan, promoted to Sergeant

Bill Lee, works out of Area 51

Robert Kinsey, highly placed at the DOD

Frank Simmons, highly placed within the State Department

Bill Stephens, formerly worked for the DOD, was transferred to the CIA

Kinsey is in charge of a rogue group, who have taken control of the SGC and the Stargate Program. Simmons and Stephens carry out his orders. They are after technology and driven by greed.

Bra’tac, First Prime of Apophis.

Ja’lec, Bra’tac’s second in command.

Apophis, the bad guy.

## Places

The Barking Dog Winery is located in Peconic, a hamlet in the town of Southold. This area, on the North Fork of Long Island, is also referred to as the East End, which encompasses both the North and South Forks.

Southold College, a private college that in the past has catered to the children of the wealthy. Under George Hammond’s direction, a number of the world’s top scientists have been added to the faculty.


End file.
